


История вторая

by serorisumu



Series: One More Sleep 'Til Christmas [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	История вторая

\- Рё.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты знаешь, я мог бы сделать это вместо тебя. И без помощи стремянки...  
Нишикидо почти удалось водрузить эту проклятую звезду на верхушку ёлки, но теперь он замер, словно самая холодная ледяная статуя на фестивале ледяной скульптуры. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек может настолько раздражённо _дышать_. И хотя Окура не мог слышать дыхания Нишикидо, он ощущал его даже сквозь дурацкий толстый свитер с черепами. Он поспешил убрать руки с талии друга, что, кажется, разозлило Нишикидо ещё больше.  
Громко цыкнув языком, Нишикидо вручил Окуре звезду и, спешно спустившись со стремянки, с такой силой сел на диван, что пульт от телевизора и мобильный, покоившиеся на одной из лежавших рядом подушек, улетели куда-то в сторону окна. Вместе с подушкой. Окура чуть было не спросил, откуда в таком небольшом теле столько веса, но вовремя закусил язык и молча надел звезду на верхушку ели. Естественно, без помощи стремянки.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут, ушедшие на распутывание и развешивание дождика и гирлянды, работа наконец была почти закончена. Не хватало только одной вещи, которую Окура никак не мог найти в коробке с игрушками.  
\- Рё, ты случайно не видел... - обернувшись, Окура наконец понял, что всё это время Нишикидо вовсе не дышал раздражённо, наблюдая за ним, а всего лишь громко сопел, задремав прямо на диване. Присмотревшись, Окура заметил в руках друга игрушку, которую искал последние полчаса.  
\- Рё, твоя очередь, - негромко позвал он и осторожно потряс друга за локоть.  
\- Сколько можно повторять моё имя? - чуть осипшим голосом пробормотал Нишикидо.  
Щурясь от света и потирая глаза костяшками пальцев, он подошёл к ёлке и повесил последнюю игрушку на самое заметное место.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, - ухмыльнулся Окура, изучая покрытый многочисленными царапинами миниатюрный стеклянный дом, внутри которого лежал старый, потемневший ключ от их квартиры, перевязанный по-прежнему яркой изумрудно-зелёной лентой. - Я слишком люблю его.


End file.
